Les retrouvailles
by winry
Summary: (One shot) Shaolan est revenu, depuis des années d'absence. Mais les choses ne tournent pas comme Sakura l'aurait espéré.


Sakura, debout devant le mirroir de sa chambre, passait soigneusement la brosse dans ses cheveux. Ses cheveux, maintenant rendus très longs, lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Elle les attacha dans son dos et déposa sa brosse sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient. Elle prit une gorgée de thé pour essayer de se calmer. Elle enfila ensuite un haut beige et noir qui la mettait en valeur. Elle mit ses anneaux dans ses oreilles. Elle était prête. Du moins, physiquement. Elle avait très hâte de le revoir, mais en même temps, elle était appréhensive. Elle regarda la photo de Shaolan posée sur son bureau. La jeune fille, qui avait maintenant dix-sept ans, passa délicatement un doigt dans le visage de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé. Elle ferma les yeux. De retour à l'aéroport, Sakura, âgée de douze ans, disait adieu à Shaolan, qui allait prendre son avion pour retourner dans son pays. L'avion étant décollé, la jeune fille s'était mise à courir, les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pendant plus de deux semaines, ne pouvant pas comprendre pourquoi il l'avait laissée seule, surtout après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait. Était-ce un mensonge?

-Sakura, Tomoyo est là!

La voix de son père, qui venait d'en bas de l'escalier, fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle échappa le câdre par terre et il se brisa. Pas le temps de ramasser les débris. Elle nettoierait en revenant.

-Sakura!

-Bonjour Tomoyo!

-Woah! Tu es ravissante!

Sakura rougit.

-Merci...

-Au revoir les filles! Tomoyo, sois prudente au volant.

-Promis monsieur Kinomoto!

-Es-tu nerveuse?

-Moi? Euh...pourquoi?

-Sakura...cela fait maintenant cinq ans que tu ne l'as pas revu. Ne viens pas me dire que cela te laisse indifférente!

-C'est certain, ça me rend nerveuse. C'est étrange. J'ai peur qu'il m'aie oubliée.

-Sakura...tu étais son premier amour. Et je suis sûre qu'il t'aime encore!

-Je ne crois pas Tomoyo.

Sakura avait prononcé ces mots, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait qu'effectivement il aurait encore de l'amour pour elle. Shaolan étant de retour au Japon pour une semaine, Tomoyo avait organisé un souper au restaurant entre elle, Sakura, Shaolan, Eriol et Stéphanie. Tout le monde avait été réjoui à l'idée de se retrouver après cinq ans. Personne, à part Tomoyo et Sakura, ne s'étaient revus depuis ce temps.

-Nous y sommes!

Tomoyo descendit de l'auto.

-Sakura, tu viens?

-Euh...oui...

Maintenant, Sakura ressentait une énorme boule au fond de son ventre. Voulait-elle vraiment le revoir? Est-ce qu'il ramènerait avec lui toute la douleur qu'elle avait pu ressentir, toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées?

Sakura et Tomoyo pénétrèrent dans le restaurant. L'endroit était d'allure très chic. Tomoyo n'avait pas lésiné sur le choix du restaurant.

-C'est une réservation au nom de Daidoji.

-Suivez-moi.

-J'ai loué une salle! Comme cela va être excitant!

-Je dois aller aux toilettes, je te trouverai.

-D'accord Sakura!

La jeune fille s'appuya contre le rebord du comptoir de la salle de bain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait tellement changé depuis cinq ans. Elle avait grandi et ses formes s'étaient définies. Durant le secondaire, plusieurs garçons lui avaient avoué leur amour, mais elle avait toujours refusé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'oublier? Pourquoi chaque seconde lui rappelait son parfum, ses yeux noisette et la façon qu'il avait de la regarder? Serait-elle vraiment capable de se retrouver devant lui sans se mettre à pleurer? Serait-elle capable de ne pas lui sauter dans les bras? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait froid. Deux filles rentrèrent dans la salle de bain. Sakura les regarda d'un air ébété. Elle quitta. Elle se dirrigea à sa table.

Sakura ouvrit la porte de la salle que Tomoyo avait réservée.

-SAKURA!

Quelqu'un sauta dans les bras de Sakura et la serra tellement fort que Sakura avait de la misère à respirer.

-Oh! Stéphanie! Comme je suis contente! Woah tu as drôlement changé!

-Toi aussi! Tu es tellement belle! Je suis jalouse!

Stéphanie aussi avait grandi. Mais elle était plus petite que Sakura. Elle avait les cheveux aux épaules. Elle était très élégante avec sa petite robe noire et sa chaîne d'argent dans le cou.

-Bonjour Sakura!

-Bonjour Eriol!

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Il était assis, la fixant. Il était mille fois plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs et cela lui allait très bien. Shaolan portait une veste brune et un chandail noir. Il était vraiment séduisant. Ses yeux étaient tristes. Sakura arrêta de bouger.

-Bonjour...Shaolan...

Peut-être l'aimait-il encore après tout.

-Saku...

-Ah! Shaolan tu es là! Je suis allée aux toilettes et je me suis perdue!

Sakura se retourna. Elle faisait face à une fille magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui ondulaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait un gilet blanc qui lui allait à ravir et une jupe noire.

-Oh! Bonjour! Je suis Nadia, la petite amie de Shaolan!

Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'équarquiller les yeux. C'est comme si on venait de lui arracher un membre. Elle s'efforça du mieux qu'elle put pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions.

-Oh..bonjour.

Sakura s'assit entre Tomoyo et Stéphanie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer le bois de la table. Il l'avait oubliée. Ses pire craintes s'étaient réalisées. Soudain, elle se trouva vraiment stupide d'avoir refusé toutes les demandes qu'elle avait reçues. Comment avait-elle pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il aurait encore eu de l'amour pour elle?

-Bon! Qu'est-ce que vous mangez? C'est moi qui offre!

-Tomoyo...c'est très cher tu sais.

Sakura sursauta. Sa voix était si belle.

-Ma mère m'a donné beaucoup d'argent. Donc je peux vous inviter.

-D'accord, merci!

Nadia était assise à côté de Shaolan. Ils se tenaient la main. Sakura essayait de ne pas regarder mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards en biais. C'était trop dur à endurer. On apporta les plats commandés. Sakura se força pour prendre une bouchée, même si elle avait complètement perdu l'apétit.

-Vous savez, moi et Shaolan allons nous marier! Vous êtes tous invités!

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de s'étouffer. Elle serra le rebord de la table. Mais Shaolan n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper d'elle. Nadia approcha sa figure de Shaolan et elle se mit à l'embrasser. Tomoyo jeta un regard inquiet vers Sakura, qui était devenue toute blanche. Elle chuchota à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie :

-Sakura, ça va?

-Je dois y aller.

Sakura se leva en vitesse et elle renversa son verre d'eau. Elle prit son sac et sortit en trombe sans jeter un regard vers Shaolan. Les larmes étant devenues trop difficiles à retenir, elle ne désirait que s'enfuire. Elle sortit dehors du restaurant et s'assit sur le trottoir. Elle se mit à pleurer, la figure dans ses mains. Elle n'avait même pas pensé que Shaolan aurait pu venir avec une autre fille. Elle se sentait tellement stupide. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Des pas qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Sakura se figea.

-Sakura?

Les larmes arrêtèrent de couler. Sakura regarda tristement l'horizon. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

Sakura le regarda, horrifiée qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Avait-il aussi oublié qu'ils s'étaient déjà aimés.

-Sakura...est-ce que c'est à cause de Nadia.

Elle se leva. Elle ne pouvait pas se tenir près de lui une seconde de plus. C'était trop douloureux.

-Sakura...

-Arrête de dire mon nom.

Entendre son propre nom de la bouche de Shaolan la chavirait à chaque fois. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer.

-Regarde-moi.

-Non.

-Sakura, regarde-moi.

-NON!

Sakura vint pour partir mais Shaolan la prit fermement et la retourna face à lui. Elle avait la figure emplie de larmes. Sakura se sentit soudain honteuse. Honteuse d'avouer qu'elle était encore à la case départ face à celui qui avait réussi à refaire ta vie.

-Si tu savais à quel point je t'ai aimé.

-Alors pourquoi tu me remplaces aussi vite?

Elle n'avait pas pu retenir les mots.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé.

-On s'aimait!

Shaolan eut soudain l'air fâché.

-On s'aimait? Non. Je t'aimais. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu m'aimais. C'est pour cela que je suis parti. Cela ne servait plus à rien de rester. Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, j'ai senti que je t'avais effrayé, peut-être même répugnée. Donc j'ai compris que tu ne m'aimais pas. Je n'avais qu'une solution : partir.

Sakura ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Elle pensait que c'était clair dans la tête de Shaolan que son amour pour elle était réciproque. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un hoquet et elle se remit à pleurer. Le soleil était en train de descendre et la pénombre les entourait de plus en plus.

-Shaolan, je t'ai aimé. Et je...je t'aime encore. J'avais douze ans. Je n'ai pas su te dire ce que je gardais en dedans de moi.

-Il est trop tard Sakura. Je vais me marier.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de frapper Shaolan. Elle envoya son poing dans son ventre pour défouler sa rage. Mais Shaolan n'eut pas l'air de souffrir physiquement. Il la regarda profondemment. Sakura se jeta sur lui et elle l'embrassa. Elle posa furieusement ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle le serra aussi fort qu'elle put. Le garçon, pris par surprise, n'eut aucune réaction. Mais il la repoussa aussitôt.

-J'ai une fiancée!

Sakura le regarda, le regard effrayé, puis elle partit en courant. La pluie commença à tomber, comme pour exprimer son désespoir. Elle ne se retourna pas. Quant à Shaolan, il était resté debout dans la pluie, ne comprenant plus rien à ses sentiments.

Il était rendu très tard quand Sakura rentra chez elle, trempée. Touya était assis dans le salon, l'air furieux.

-Sakura, il est deux heures du matin. Pourquoi es-tu si en retard. Tu es chanceuse que papa soit allée coucher chez Sarah.

Sakura le regarda, les yeux plein de larmes, les vêtements trempés, et elle monta dans sa chambre en vitesse. Rendue dans sa chambre, elle aperçut le câdre de Shaolan, brisé par terre. Elle tomba à genoux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer et elle retenait un hurlement de rage. Elle empoigna un bout de verre. Elle le pointa vers son poignet. Pourquoi devrait-elle vivre désormais? Il ne l'aimait plus. Elle en avait eu la preuve. Mais soudain, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas.

-SAKURA NON!

Sakura arrêta son mouvement. Il était là, devant elle, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle suivie? Shaolan s'agenouilla aussitôt en face de Sakura. Il lui ôta le morceau de verre des mains et il le lança contre le mur. Il se mit à la regarder. Pourquoi y avait-il autant de douleur dans son regard? Il allait se marier...ne devait-il pas être heureux?

-Sakura...même si je me marie, même si je t'oublie un jour, ne fais jamais cela. Je t'en supplie.

-Pour...quoi?

-Sakura je t'aime! Tu crois que je t'ai oubliée?

-Tu as Nadia.

-Non! Je ne la veux pas.

C'est alors que Shaolan prit Sakura dans ses bras. Elle recommença à pleurer. Elle s'aperçut que Shaolan aussi pleurait.

-Sakura...je ne veux plus jamais te perdre. J'ai dit à Nadia que c'était fini entre nous. Et même si tu ne veux plus de moi, je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Sakura mit ses bras autour du ventre de Shaolan. Même s'il était trempe, il lui donnait enfin la chaleur qu'elle avait espérée pendant tout ce temps. Elle enfonça sa figure dans le ventre de Shaolan.

-Ne pars plus jamais.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, je reste ici.

-C'est ce que je veux.

Sakura releva la tête. Shaolan la prit délicatement et l'embrassa.

Elle avait failli gâcher sa vie en n'avouant pas ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Mais maintenant elle remerciait le ciel de lui avoir donné une seconde chance. Plus jamais elle n'allait quitter Shaolan. Elle voulait rester avec lui jusqu'à sa mort. Plus jamais elle ne voulait lâcher sa main. C'est la figure emplie de larmes et le corps trempé que Sakura et Shaolan s'endormirent ce soir-là, blottis dans le lit de Sakura.


End file.
